Violon noir
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Mike à un amant qui lui a offert un violon.


Mike était dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Antonio, son amant qui l'avait protégé de Trevor le jour de leur rencontre. Le petit ami du jeune blond travaillait dans un magasin de musique et lui avait offert un magnifique violon noir en apprenant qu'il savait jouer. Mike avait refusé au départ, le violon lui rappelait sa défunte mère, son père lui avait interdit de jouer et par peur, le jeune blond avait bloqué son côté musical.

-Mike?

-Oui?

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Tonio.

-Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi mon amour.

-Je te laisse, je dois aller au bureau. Bonne journée.

Mike passait à côté d'Antonio quand ce dernier captura ses hanches avant de l'embrasser. L'avocat gémit et le musicien le libéra.

-Bonne journée. Si tu veux, tu peux inviter Harvey à diner.

\- Tu veux le rencontrer?

-Bien sûr. Je veux rencontrer ton père de cœur.

-D'accord.

Mike partit au cabinet de Pearson Hardman et arriva une heure en avance à sa surprise. Harvey était déjà dans son bureau et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit son associé.

-Mike? Tu es en avance.

-Oh oui, Antonio m'a donné du courage pour la journée.

-Antonio?

-Mon petit ami et il t'invite à manger ce soir.

-C'est gentil. Pourquoi?

-Il veut te rencontrer.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-C'est avec plaisir. D'ailleurs...

-Oui?

-Qui est dessus?

-HARVEY!

Harvey rit en voyant le visage de Mike, rouge de gêne. Le blond alla à son bureau et se mit au travail.

Il était midi et Antonio terminait de vérifier si les instruments étaient à leurs places. Le musicien s'ennuyait, il voulait son amant contre lui, devant la télé sous un plaid avec du pop-corn et un chocolat chaud. Souriant à la surprise de son amant, Antonio sortit un écrin avec une bague d'or blanc rehaussée d'un diamant bleu.

-Eh Antonio! Cette bague est magnifique.

-Merci Sam.

-C'est pour ce soir?

-Oui.

-J'en connais un qui va en prendre cher.

-Si tu parles de Mike...

-T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Mike.

-Antonio?

Levant la tête, Antonio vit Mike entrer dans la boutique, nerveux. Le musicien alla le prendre dans ses bras et lui demanda:

-Mike? Est-ce que ça va?

-Non...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Mon père est le nouveau client d'Harvey. J'ai pris le reste de la journée pour l'éviter

Mike se lova dans les bras de son amant et pleura. Sam qui savait ce que représentait le père de l'avocat dit:

-Reste avec Mike Antonio, il a besoin de toi.

-Et la boutique?

-Je m'occupe de la boutique, prends soin de ton amant.

-D'accord.

Antonio et Mike prirent la route de leur appartement qui était en face de celui d'Harvey. Le jeune avocat prit son violon et commença à jouer un air de musique. Antonio l'observa avec inquiétude, c'est la première fois que l'avocat jouait de son plein gré.

La soirée débutait quand Antonio partit chercher Harvey à Pearson Hardman à la surprise de l'avocat. Les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'appartement et virent Mike préparer le repas en chantant. Ignorant que son amant et son père de cœur étaient arrivés, le blond continua de chanter tout en préparant la soirée. Antonio se racla la gorge faisant sursauter son petit ami qui se tourna vers eux, pâle.

-Antonio, Harvey, depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés?

-Nous venons d'arriver Mike. Tu as une belle voix.

-Merci Harvey, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté la musique.

Antonio eut un éclair de fureur envers le père de son amant qui l'avait blessé.

-C'était il y a longtemps 'Tonio.

-Je sais mais ça n'enlève pas la colère.

-S'il te plaît, passons une bonne soirée.

-D'accord. Je peux emprunter ton patron?

-Oui.

Harvey suivit Antonio sur la terrasse de l'appartement. Une fois tous les deux, le musicien se tourna vers l'avocat, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança:

-Harvey, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Mike vous considère comme son père malgré que son géniteur est votre client. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai peur de votre réaction mais c'est avec nervosité que je vous demande la permission d'épouser Michael.

-Antonio, c'est vrai que vous êtes un inconnu pour moi. Mais vous faîtes partie de la vie de Mike, vous l'avez aidé à prendre confiance en lui. Et je considère mon associé comme mon fils et c'est avec plaisir que je vous accorde la permission de le demander en mariage. C'est une surprise pour ce soir?

-Merci Harvey et oui, c'est une surprise.

-D'accord. Qui domine?

-HARVEY!

La voix de Mike fit sursauter les deux hommes.

-Désolé Mike, c'est une blague.

-Le repas est prêt.

-Merci chéri, tu nous as fait quoi de bon?

-Spaghetti carbonara au poulet.

-Je croyais que les pâtes carbonara étaient à base de lardons.

-Je ne supporte pas la viande porcine.

Pendant le repas, Harvey observait le couple. Antonio regardait son amant avec amour, adoration et des étoiles dans les yeux tout en observant le brun avec une légère appréhension.

-Mike, je crois que ton amant à quelque chose à te demander.

-Quoi?

Mike se tourna vers Antonio qui avait un genou sur le sol, une bague de fiançailles dans un écrin de velours.

-Mike, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as illuminé ma vie. Veux-tu m'épouser?

-OUI!

Mike sauta sur son fiancé qui le réceptionna avant qu'il ne se blesse.

-Je vais vous laisser fêter vos fiançailles?

-Tu peux utiliser la chambre d'ami Harvey, je te promets que nous serons silencieux.

-Et si je t'empêches de me faire l'amour 'Tonio?

-Mike! S'il te plaît...

-Ça ne me dérange pas que vous fassiez l'amour Mike.

-J'ai mieux.

Mike se leva reprit son violon et rejoua le morceau qu'il a joué l'après-midi à la joie d'Harvey et d'Antonio.

Les deux fiancés eurent un magnifique mariage et Harvey fut heureux pour son fils de cœur et son mari. Mike et Antonio vécurent une belle vie.


End file.
